offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Akin
Akin is a charater in Pinkolol16's series, SM64 Adventures. He met YTR in episode 4 of SM64 Adventures. Appearances SM64 Adventures In episode 1, he is seen talking to Jinda, and then runs off, hoping he will follow. Jinda runs after him and tries to think of what he would be doing, as it is actually what Akin is doing: he is in Lethal Lava Land burning his butt from flames even with lava boots on. In the very end of the video, he asks Jinda to come down and run on the lava too, but getting burned again right after. In episode 2, he's only seen at the start talking to Jinda when he comments on how good of a day it is. He is not seen in the rest of the main episode. In the random moment of episode 2 however, he meets Starman3 and notices the similarities between his color code and Starman3's. It is here he decides to spawn a rivalry between him and Starman3, though it is never said there, he decides to. In episode 3, he shuts off Pink and Jinda's game to tell them they should go somewhere new like they wanted to, which is the Star Road. He tells them they should go while he goes off, and tells the group he's going to talk to Blue after Pink questions him. He is next seen following them to Colossal Candy Clutter, but his color code is stuffed up, and they have a small argument, before they decide to go home shortly after, where Pink tells them if they want to know her secret, he and Jinda must know the color trick, which they both aren't pleased about. In episode 4, he predicts when Pink will tell them that they must come to visit YTR and ruins her sentence, but agrees to come to Blooper Land with the other 3. He meets Yoshimo, Cooolboy78 and SuperLuigi7900 after running in a random room. He is not seen for the rest of the episode until the others go home, where he runs after them all trying to catch up. In episode 5, he is first seen crying about how his color code sucks because it looks too much like Starman3, and spends a majority of this episode depressed, which worries Jinda. When Pink and Jinda accidentally teleport to the past, he is seen running to them after they dash off. In the end of the episode however, he is completely fine after Pink coaxs him. SM64 Shorttakes In Akin at his Hyped, he plays a major role as he was given a potion by Jinda that could make him fly wherever he wanted to and do that continually until it wore off. He spends a majority of this video flying. In The Musical Phone, he alerts the other two of the strange noise the phone makes. Special "Other" Videos The Past of Pinkolol16 In this video, he finds out about Sonic News Network and suggests to Jinda he should ask Pink. When she says no, Akin understands her preference and tells Jinda to come. When Blue comes and alerts the two of the story surrounding Pink and Sonic News Network, he is shocked. He then understands her reason for not coming among other reasons. A Day of Sadness In this video, he tried to get Jinda's attention with something during the talk with Pink. SuperLuigi's Birthday Gift In this video, he only watched when SuperLuigi and Thundertails walked off and commented on it. Pink's Half-Halloween Special In Pink's Half-Halloween Special, he didn't play very much until the end, where he cried because he missed the candy, and the others stared at him blankly for it, where he got angry and chased Pink. Pink's Christmas Special In Pink's Christmas Special, Akin came with her to re-experience the cold, as Pink had never experienced it to a point where she could remember. He walked with Fawn to Whomp's Fortress, where he acted calmly until he revealed he brought the potion with him and flew crazily in front of some YTR members. He participates in the music video that is created after, and then runs home. Starman3's Christmas Special 4 In this video, he came back to the castle after Pink's Special, and complained about Starman3's CC similarity once again, still going on about their supposed rivalry. He also referenced the event where he was at Whomp's Fortress with the others. Pink's New Year Special In this video, he doesn't appear until the end, where he suggests to dance to Tengu Man's theme from Megaman 8 on the Sega Saturn, which gets Pink and Jinda on him hanging out too much with Brynn. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames In this series, he is first seen lying in front of a fan because of the heat, where he reveals to Pink that Jinda, who he was talking to earlier, ran off to Cool Cool Mountain. He is not seen until Pink warns him after seeing Mario that there's something outside she must see. Once they see the strange purple energy, Akin gets worried. Pink runs off, promising Akin she will see him again. He is next seen when she comes back, supposedly having taken a long time since Jinda and one of Akin's old friends (WingedJukilJa) both freed themselves. After Pink tells him and the others the situation, he decides to go on an adventure to stop this with both an agreeing Blue and Pink. He also comes up with the name ShadCur stars for the stars that free the captured victims in the levels. He collects some of the Stars, beats one of the Bowser Bots, then appears behind Pink when Vindimka complains he was defeated. After Vindimka leaves (not before saying they were fools), and Pink says he will go to the Star World, since there's no other way and Akin asks her if they will go to the Star World, as Blue says no, he and Pink will go, leaving Akin and Jinda out for safety. Akin then leaves for Blooper Land shortly after. Akin is next seen running back home after being at Blooper Land. Personality Akin is a very kind guy, but can also act a little hyper-actively crazy at times and sometimes very serious. He is very smart, predicting what Pink meant by showing them friends and also coming up with the ShadCur stars idea. He knows when a situation is serious and not, and fits his personality to flow with whatever's going on. There are times where he doesn't act random, but not in a serious event, like in the second episode of SM64 Adventures when he talked to Jinda. He has tried to start some things, such as starting a miniature rivalry between himself and Starman3. Overall, he likes to act random, but is a kind friend who in the most dire of situations, will help to the best of his abilities. Trivia *Originally, Akin was designed to be a "yellow" color-schemed character, and some details were taken off of Starman3's color code. Because of many people pointing it out, him having a rivalry was designed to keep him a more likable character with a running gag that would occur each time it would happen. Category:Fan Characters